Love Me
by kaine2
Summary: they get a new case, the usual. don't expect a good summary from me. TsuxHis + TatsxWat - yaoi warning *chpt 4 up!*
1. Default Chapter

= ramblings =  
  
weelll.. I've changed the rating to protect my NC babies. hurhur. But anyhow, I'm thinking email for the lemon chapters.. Ok I should stop thinking. Just read. ^^;;  
  
*************  
  
:: love me ::  
  
The white puppy rolling around on the grass was yawning and whimpering. Or. at least it looked like a puppy. The brown fringe that hung slightly in front of its eyes was blown back by the wind, and a teary-eyed shinigami sulked, pawing at a fallen sakura petal.  
  
"Tatsumi is so mean..." his puppy ears drooped, "aarghh," he rolled around in the freshly cut grass.  
  
"How long do you intend to stay there like that?" the 16-year-old asked, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded, "we have a new case, you know. Six souls haven't arrived." He'd been watching Tsuzuki complain to himself for the past half and hour. His eyes ran over the length of his senior's body - broad shoulders, waist, long arms, legs. he watched as the wind toyed with the chocolate-coloured hair, disheveling what it ran through. Hisoka had been wondering what it'd be like to have his hands through that hair. and those amethyst eyes were even more alluring - like it was pulling him into a deep pool; the kind you'd just drown in and stay forever...  
  
Tsuzuki groaned, and held his puppy ears down, a baby-ish pout on his face.  
  
"You can't blame Tatsumi-san for confiscating your sweets," Hisoka stopped thinking and sat next to his partner, "If you hadn't skipped the meeting you wouldn't have had them taken away, and now you're skipping another one."  
  
Tsuzuki grumbled something incoherent under his breath and Hisoka sighed. "You know, at the rate you're going, the chief will be docking your pay. Which probably means that Tatsumi-san will be bringing your budget down to 1,500 yen per meal - which can't really get you much, by the way, which also means..."  
  
The painful truth finally seemed to hit Tsuzuki as his doggy elements vanished and he sat upright. "No more sweets!" he exclaimed. Hisoka nodded.  
  
"Quick, tell me what's our next case!"  
  
" If you'd been present for the past two meetings..."  
  
"Yes, yes! I know! I swear it won't happen again." He raised his right hand, and crossed two fingers behind his back.  
  
"That's what you always say. But anyhow, we're going to Kanagawa." He paused, making sure Tsuzuki was paying attention. The latter's eyes were intense, as if trying to absorb everything he was being told. Satisfied, Hisoka continued, "victims are apparently all females between ages 16 - 18."  
  
'Highschool students,' Tsuzuki mentally noted, motioning for the boy to continue.  
  
"Nothing found - I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Hisoka nodded, not minding his own ignorance regarding his own case. "But Watari is digging into it. We're supposed to drop by later."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned slightly, and got to his feet, picking his long trench coat while at it. Shaking it, he smiled, "Shall we?"  
  
They walked past the many rooms along the hallway. The chief's office, Tatsumi's office, Tsuzuki's office, the meeting room... Watari's laboratory. Hisoka rapped on the door. There was the sound of a mild explosion, then the crash of test tubes. Following that came a sigh of exasperation. They creaked open the door and peered in. Watari's coat was stained with some greenish-blue liquid; his hands were stained as well.  
  
"All right, Watari?" Tsuzuki laughed at the frazzled blonde.  
  
Looking up, Watari flashed a wide grin, "Yo, Tsuzuki! Thanks for the desserts!"  
  
"You ate them all?!" Tsuzuki whined.  
  
The blonde waved his hands. "Tatsumi shared them with everybody in the office! Oh, I love the leaf-shaped green ones..."  
  
"Watari, we need info about our new case." the sandy haired boy stepped forward.  
  
"Didn't know you were there, Bon," Watari grinned again, "So sorry." He sank into his chair and swiveled across the room to his computer. "Lessee..." he began mumbling to himself as he fixed his line of vision on the screen, fingers running over the keyboard so fast Tsuzuki couldn't figure out what he was typing. 'Enter'. A whole list of data and pictures flashed up in different windows on the screen.  
  
"Here we are!" Watari exclaimed, his golden eyes gleaming. "Your new subjects! Hmm..." he analysed the various pictures of female corpses sprawled in weird positions. "Okay, looks like all of these girls have been slit at the neck..." he magnified a certain wound and traced the line with his finger, "Right there. See it? And their expressions look pretty... pretty shocked, if I'm correct. Probably got cut out of the blue. No missing body parts - hair and such... just a normal serial murder..." he trailed, talking to himself more than to the two behind him. "Simple way to kill someone though... you think it's Muraki again?"  
  
Tsuzuki listened and shrugged, tapping at his chin. "Can't be sure. That bastard's so unpredictable. Anything left behind?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Watari's memory switch triggered, "There's this funny looking piece of paper..."  
  
"A piece of paper...?" Hisoka looked skeptical.  
  
"Aa," the scientist began fishing through his lab coat's pockets, and managed to pull out a small zip-lock bags, each with a yellowed piece of paper in it.  
  
"It's so... tiny." Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Hisoka winced trying to get a good look at the pathetic thing in the plastic. It was about the size of a pinhead. "How do you know it didn't fly from somewhere?"  
  
"When there's one in each of the past six cases?? I don't think so, Bon. Besides, these were taped just above the cut in the throat." He scanned a sample and magnified the image. "Then I found out, if we magnify the paper by a hundred times, it's a page or something. And we're missing the last two pieces. Apparently, if we get all eight, it tells us when and where the ninth murder is going to take place."  
  
"How the heck did someone manage to..." the brunette shinigami studied the miniature version of what was on Watari's screen.  
  
"With science, anything is possible!" Watari stated proudly, happy to be a scientist "So anyway. Let me show you guys something more interesting." A few clicks of the mouse and various coding sequences, and Watari assembled the magnified versions. A piece in the middle was missing, as well as the one on the bottom right-hand corner. "Looks like you've got an admirer, Tsuzuki." Watari grinned at Hisoka, who blushed and looked away. Watari was a chatterbox, no doubt, but Hisoka knew the scientist could be trusted. He was the only one Hisoka told about his feelings toward Tsuzuki, and Watari well kept it a secret.  
  
Tsuzuki on the other hand, was getting goosebumps reading the contents of the page. It started with  
  
'To my dearest Tsuzuki-san...' And all the way down to explicit details that sent shivers down the addressee's spine. The location of the ninth 'dedication' was missing, as well as the name of the sender. The shinigami slumped to the floor and sprouted two ears, paws and a tail, tears welling up in his huge eyes. Now he had no doubt, Muraki was after him again. Watari smiled as he pushed up his glasses, "Think you guys better get your butts down to Kanagawa before anything else happens."  
  
" Wow... it's changed so much..." Tsuzuki gaped as they hovered over the area, "the last time I came here the buildings weren't so tall...and the breeze is just the same!"  
  
They quietly landed atop a squarish building. Hisoka snorted, "Honestly, the way you gawk - I'd think it's your first time here."  
  
"But it's a nice place!" Tsuzuki spread his arms out, letting the wind caress his cheeks and cause his coat to billow out behind as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a serene smile on his face.  
  
Like an angel... his partner dazed, once again finding himself looking over the form of the beautiful being. The last time he did that was when he'd summoned the Suzaku. He was dead serious then, but he looked good all the same... his lips curved into a gentle smile.  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki waved a hand in his dazed partner's face. "Oi, Hisoka!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry."  
  
"You okay? You've been 'lost' quite a lot. Maybe you have a fever or something." He began feeling the boy's forehead.  
  
The empath's blood rushed to his cheeks as he felt Tsuzuki's concern, and a slight tinge of... no, couldn't be. He shook his head and slapped Tsuzuki's hand away. "What are you talking about?" He snapped, "of course I'm fine."  
  
Tsuzuki, startled at first, beamed. "That's good, I was getting worried."  
  
Hisoka blushed again. "Baka," he muttered.  
  
The brunette stretched and exhaled loudly. "For starters, we could stop hanging around and get lunch! There's a little restaurant somewhere around here that's supposed to sell really good apple strudel," he squinted, looking over the edge of the building. "We gotta wait for two more to die anyway, there's nothing much we can do right now..."  
  
"We're on a low budget, Tsuzuki," Hisoka reminded, bursting Tsuzuki's bubble.  
  
The white puppy slumped, "Fine, so we should be looking for our living quarters... and knowing Tatsumi, it's probably some cheap dilapidated inn again..." he got up and dragged after Hisoka.  
  
Tsuzuki gawked at the posh five-star hotel that loomed over them. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried looking at the topmost level. "How high is this thing, anyway?? Is this some kind of joke? Oh I know," he snapped his fingers, "we are to stay here and work off our bills right? Ha, I knew it. That's SO Tatsumi. The bugger..."  
  
"Actually, it isn't Tatsumi's business..." Hisoka kind of sighed.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's Watari's treat. He figured he had lots of money left over from his previous assignments, and since he hardly comes down to earth anymore, there wasn't much point in keeping it around...." he thought back to when Watari passed him a credit card in a white envelope.  
  
"Maa, it's really okay! Got nothing to do with it anyway," the blonde shoved the card into Hisoka's hands , "Besides, I think you and Tsuzuki need some quality time alone ne?" he winked mischievously.  
  
Hisoka blushed at the memory and tried to avoid Tsuzuki's eyes. His senior was evidently gazing at him.  
  
"You're cuter when you blush, Hisoka," Tsuzuki reached up and brushed the light fringe away from the younger one's eyes, "Maybe you should do it more." He smiled.  
  
Again. Hisoka felt it again, and went a deeper shade of red. "Baka"  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled as he made his way through the revolving door. Finally, he'd been able to do something like that - just like he'd always wanted.. just that Hisoka would've jerked away or something. He breathed a sigh and relaxed his shoulders. The checked in and collected their card keys.  
  
"Domo," Tsuzuki flashed a charming smile at the young lady behind the counter, who had heart-shaped eyes and was nodding blindly. Hisoka snorted in disgust. Girls like that have no pride, he thought. [personally I resent that, but who cares?]  
  
As they stepped onto the plush carpet that lined the hotel room floor, Tsuzuki gasped excitedly and dropped his coat onto the floor. It was then left ignored as he leapt onto the springy king-size and shut his eyes, looking extremely content.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," Hisoka suggested, "unless you want to go first."  
  
The tired shinigami mumbled something through almost-closed lips, "..bathe... together...back.." that was about all Hisoka could catch; but he wasn't dumb enough not to catch what the senior meant. He turned a deep pink (again!), grateful that the bishonen on the bed couldn't see the colour of his cheeks. Oh... how he wished he could...  
  
"No thanks," he resisted, "I don't take pleasure in homosexual baths." He hated lying to himself, but he didn't feel like letting Tsuzuki know - not now, at least. "In that case I'll go first..." He took off his denim jacket and left it on the chair.  
  
Tsuzuki jumped up as his partner proceeded to the bathroom. "Wait! I changed my mind - I'll go first!"  
  
Hisoka shrugged and walked over to the comfy chair by the huge window and decided to wait. He stared out the glass and wondered. Why was he so beautiful? What was that he felt? It couldn't have been love... he was just like a little brother to Tsuzuki. If there'd been any love it would have been the... brotherly kind. A crow flew past the window, and a solitary feather was shed. Hisoka watched as the light symbol of the devil was blown away by the wind. He remembered Hijiri, the impersonation, the Devil that stepped out of the bathroom, obscured by the oh-so beautiful image of the one he cared so much about. Closing his eyes, he remembered how the devil caressed his cheek, the tingling touch of the powerful arms wrapped around his lithe form. He remembered feeling the hatred, yet the element of helplessness from the tormented Tsuzuki lingered. It was scary, yet he couldn't resist - partly because it was Tsuzuki after all, but also because he needed to await the blow that would hurt him both ways... and when it finally came his heart hurt the most, and the gash down his front was nothing. He remembered how he fought with the damned Saagatanasu, risking his life just to bring his beloved back. but at least it was worth it. He dreamed of how Tsuzuki was so confused - almost insane, how it hurt to see him that way - even more so, just hiding how he felt. He still saw Muraki, what he did. the curse, the pain, the cold eyes, the hatred, the blood... it was too much to bear. He woke up with a start, his mouth open in a half scream, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and trickling down his temples, and tears slid down his cheekbones. He could only hear his own heartbeat, and trembled at remembering what haunted him the most. He wrapped his arms around, gripping at his upper-arms, struggling to get a hold of himself.  
  
Stronger arms closed around his shaking figure, holding him tightly against a broad chest. Now he heard two sets of heartbeats, which amazingly synchronised. Tsuzuki stroked his back as he held Hisoka close. Hisoka couldn't resist - not that he wanted to, but he wasn't prepared for this sudden... show of affection; also because he needed to feel secure then.  
  
"Shh..." Tsuzuki whispered into Hisoka's ear, "Daijoubu..daijoubu da..."  
  
Hisoka turned into the strong embrace and let his sobs out, his tears flowing freely as he clenched his fist on the cotton fabric that absorbed his tears.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki allowed the hot water to run over his bare body, feeling his muscles ease up under the light patter of the water from the shower-head. Hisoka was acting strange, and he didn't find out until recently, before they came down to crack their case. Tatsumi called him in for a short briefing, and in the course of it popped an absurd question, "How do you feel about Hisoka?"  
  
Tsuzuki's shocked expression told it all, as Tatsumi laughed and pushed up his glasses, "you've been working together for quite a while already - what I meant was, are things getting better? Or do you think you need another partner?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head, "Thanks, but we're getting along fine. No need to worry."  
  
"Sou ka..." Tatsumi sipped his tea, "But you might need to consider what that boy feels for you as well..." He left the room with a knowing smile.  
  
Tsuzuki smirked to himself, so Tatsumi knew. No doubting then, that Watari would have known as well. So Hisoka loved him too, then... yokatta... at least he wouldn't have to be so discreet about things anymore. He wouldn't have to look at their group pictures and run his finger along Hisoka's image while wishing they could be together as more than just partners. But he knew things couldn't be rushed... he would be patient. And in the mean time, be a really good friend to the one waiting to take a shower.  
  
As he stepped out of the bathroom, he pulled a loose white tank [think the kind that looks like a shirt with no sleeves. yup] over his head, which matched his fitting black jeans. He toweled off the dripping water and he let the wet cloth hang around his neck, leaving his hair to dry off. He looked to Hisoka, who'd apparently got a psychic attack or something... but things got worse when Tsuzuki saw the tears. Not knowing what really to do, he followed his instincts and held the boy, whose agony affected him as well.  
  
"Shh..." what else could he have said? "Daijoubu..." he could only hope. "Daijoubu da..."  
  
He was at a loss, but decided not to push it as he felt Hisoka lean onto him, crying even more as his shirt was pulled at by the boy who had his fists clenched.  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
well it's my first YnM fic, so gomen if it's not...uh... up to standard. ^^;; I'm planning a Tatsumi X Watari one for the next chapter... tell me what you guys think ne?  
  
disclaimer: the usual, YnM characters are not mine (though I SO wish they are...sobz)... 


	2. just touched by you

:: love me ::  
  
chapter 2 - just touched by you  
  
The blonde scientist removed his glasses and let out a heavy sigh as yet another experiment failed. He rubbed his temples and slumped into his chair. He'd been sooo unfocused lately; even his experiments failed to fail properly. He knew what was missing - at least that was a good start. Recent cases were so many; the chief had always been calling Tatsumi in and as a result the latter hardly had any time to spend with him. Distance was supposed to make the heart grow fonder - or something like that - indeed it did. A little too much. He sighed as he ran a finger along the mouths of various test tubes with different coloured liquids. The last one was his latest addition. Ah, yes... the one he was supposed to test on Tsuzuki... it could be used in its gaseous state as well. a simple whiff would, well, increase the hormonal charges in its victim, causing him (or her) to yearn most terribly for the one he or she held most important. Watari was just being playful, and was contemplating whether to dope Tsuzuki's drink or release it into his room through the connecting air vents. But now he wondered if Tsuzuki was the right one to spike... his thoughts were quickly diverted to Tatsumi, and he thought of the last time they actually made love. God, that was so long ago... he missed the feel of having their bare skins together, the kisses Tatsumi frequently teased him with, the feeling of having Tatsumi inside him... he shook his head violently, startling the tiny owl that perched upon his shoulder. The feathered creature fluttered down to the nearest table, its tiny wings tipping the test tube rack over. The harmless liquids spilled onto the table. Watari sighed and chuckled at the mess. Good thing they weren't explosive. After handing his credit card to Hisoka, he was rather broke, and wouldn't have enough to pay for any damages. He grabbed a dry cloth and began to clean up. The smell of ammonia wafted through the air and Watari wrinkled his nose. He stopped suddenly, and clasped his free hand over his mouth.  
  
"Masaka!" He gasped, coughing slightly. But there wasn't time for him to think further, as his mind was suddenly flooded with images of Tatsumi. "Kuso..." he uttered as he held his head, trying to push the idea out of his mind. But the thought of just being in close physical contact with his lover was driving him crazy... furthermore he was starting to get rather... uncomfortable...  
  
Giving up, he threw his hands up and undid the red ribbon that bound his golden locks [goldilocks?? Hehez...], letting them cascade down his back like a golden waterfall. He flung the door open and stormed out of the lab, heading down the hallway. He kicked the door to the meeting room open and walked in, fixing his gaze on Tatsumi's shocked expression. Ignoring the offended stares from the chief and other board members, he approached the man at the end of the long table and leaned forward, placing his lips upon Tatsumi's. Hungrily, he forced Tatsumi's lips apart and worked his tongue through. Meeting with his lover's, the two shared the passion they'd missed out so much on. The way he returned the kiss told Watari he felt the same way. he smirked to himself. Soon, the initially surprised Tatsumi also closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to his lover's face, not caring about the murmurs of disapproval they were getting. The chief stood up and gathered his belongings.  
  
Clearing his throat, he suggested, "Saa, minna-san, shall we continue the rest of the meeting over a nice cup of tea?"  
  
There was a sudden murmur of agreement, and a rush of packing. The pair only ceased when the last of the board members had shuffled uncomfortably out of the room, locking the door behind him. Watari, leaned against the table, left a lick on Tatsumi's lower lip as he pulled away.  
  
Tatsumi twirled a few strands of gold around his finger as he gazed into Watari's honey eyes. "I was going to ask if you missed me," he started, "but I guess that's unnecessary now that you just freaked all our bosses out."  
  
Watari smirked and gently removed Tatsumi's glasses and put them aside. "And when were you intending to ask me? Tatsumi shrugged, "After this meeting?"  
  
"Liar," Watari slid his hands into Tatsumi's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, leaning into another kiss. He worked the tie off, and slowly unbuttoned the white shirt. He then shrugged his own lab coat off.  
  
"Why so eager today, koishii?" Tatsumi laughed softly as he rose to his feet, nipping at Watari's neck. The blonde moaned and told his story as the older man took his time undressing him. All this seemed so casual to Tatsumi, although it had been a long time since they last did anything. After leaving a light bruise on Watari's skin, Tatsumi stepped back a pace and admired his prize, who'd gone slightly red under his lover's scrutiny.  
  
The secretary wrapped his arms around Watari's waist, "I can't make it special today though," he warned, "Konoe-san is having another meeting in an hour, and I can't have the room smelling heavily of..."  
  
"Us?" Watari grinned as he began to work on Tatsumi's pants.  
  
Tatsumi chuckled and gave a small nod. He lowered his head, clasping his lips over a hard nipple, at the same time 'accidentally' brushing his hand over the scientist's arousal, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. He lay Watari back as he hoisted himself atop the latter, continuing his ministrations upon his chest. Watari moaned and spread his legs as he felt Tatsumi tracing a line along his entrance. His mouth opened slightly, which Tatsumi took as an opportunity to snog him again. He ran his hands over Tatsumi's chest, feeling the peaks harden under the cool touch of his palms. He nearly bit on Tatsumi as he felt the intrusion of two long fingers. He spread his legs wider and let out a soft whimper, pleading for Tatsumi to take him. Obliging his lover, Tatsumi nibbled on Watari's collarbone and pushed gently into him.  
  
Watari gasped slightly and dug his fingers into Tatsumi's back "Oh God..." he murmured.  
  
Once fully enveloped, Tatsumi began a pumping motion. His hand wrapped around Watari's throbbing member, stroking its length lovingly. Watari's breath came ragged as he rocked against his lover. Yes... this was what he'd been longing for... his arms snaked around Tatsumi's neck, bringing their lips together. The feel of Tatsumi in him, the erotic tingling of their bare skins together...Watari felt himself nearing the edge as their pace increased. Coming...nearer...nearer... Watari cried into Tatsumi's neck and shuddered as both went over the edge, spilling over their stomachs and into Watari's canal. Tatsumi collapsed onto a sweating Watari, and brushed stray strands of gold away from his face. He ran a hand through the golden river, planted a playful kiss on Watari's nose and smiled.  
  
"Thank you..." Watari whispered.  
  
"Just be more careful next time," Tatsumi slid off the table and started to get dressed, "Keep this up and we'll be fired in no time."  
  
Watari beamed.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki held onto the crying boy, waiting for the sobs to subside. When they finally did Hisoka had drifted to sleep. The poor kid, Tsuzuki thought, but adorably helpless anyway. He leaned back against the bed's backboard, resting the youth on his lap. He established connection to Enma- cho through his cell phone, and talked to Tatsumi, who told him about Watari's little accident, and afterward rushed him to hang up as Tsuzuki's free talk-time for the day was almost up, even before Tsuzuki could ask for advice. Tsuzuki sighed and tossed his cell into the nearest couch. Some help that was. He looked down at the sleeping kid. He stroked Hisoka's head, feeling the boy's hair. A smile crept onto his face. Thinking his partner might get chilly, he reached for a blanket and covered Hisoka up to the shoulder. Holding him, Tsuzuki leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
He awoke when he felt Hisoka shift. Snuggle, to be exact. Tsuzuki assumed the boy was feeling cold - or was already awake. But he just looked, not wanting to startle him. he let Hisoka lie undisturbed for a while, but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
***  
  
Hisoka lifted his heavy eyelids and stifled a yawn. It was already evening?? Yellow-orange rays of sun found their way into the hotel room, dappling the walls with sort of a peach colour. It was really soothing, especially with the peace and quiet of the room. This was something he really appreciated. He gave a contented sigh and snuggled into the black pillow.... Hold it. Hisoka's eyes widened. Hotels don't have black pillows, he thought, as he raised his eyes to see a pair of outstretched legs. Hotel pillowcases don't come in denim, and pillows don't have legs... he recollected his thoughts. He remembered waiting for Tsuzuki to finish his shower... then he thought of the past, Muraki... he broke down, and the last thing he remembered was... oh yes. Being hugged. No way, he mentally kicked himself, he fell asleep? Just like that? He took a good look at his position. His head rested on Tsuzuki's lap, and he had a blanket draped over up to his shoulder, which his senior's hand was still holding onto. Hisoka's first thought was to get off the bed as quickly as possible. But then again... he listened to the steady breathing. Tsuzuki was asleep as well. Hisoka couldn't see his face; as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to wake him. besides, it wasn't everyday that he got a chance to lie in Tsuzuki's lap like that. Furthermore, he couldn't feel anything from Tsuzuki... just a very serene emotion, which was really relaxing, and Hisoka found it comfortable, thank you very much. He smiled to himself.  
  
"You awake?" Tsuzuki's voice cut through the stillness. Not startling, but calm.  
  
Hisoka shifted slightly, "Hai..."  
  
Tsuzuki gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Feeling better?"  
  
A nod. Hisoka pushed himself up slowly and lay against the backboard beside Tsuzuki. The two simply stared ahead in silence. It was kind of awkward... at least it felt that way to the older shinigami. Hisoka, on the other hand liked it that way - just as he'd always loved, just being alone with Tsuzuki, not having to care about anything for the time they were together.  
  
"I contacted Tatsumi while you were asleep." Tsuzuki started.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You won't believe what happened back there. 003 caused a little accident in the lab and Watari got the effects straight in his face. Then he disrupted a meeting and snogged Tatsumi in front of the board members," Tsuzuki chuckled, "Tatsumi was shocked of course, but they got it on anyway."  
  
Hisoka stifled a laugh and shook his head, musing at his blonde confidante. Watari never failed to amuse anybody.  
  
A period of silence again. For a while the pair just appreciated each other's company. Hisoka was debating with himself, whether to clarify his doubt about the puzzling emotion he'd been feeling from the relaxed brunette beside him. Tsuzuki just assumed Hisoka to be another one of his don't-feel-like-talking-to-anyone moods.  
  
Just ask him, the voice in Hisoka's head urged. He'll think I'm crazy. No he won't, he's Tsuzuki. But what if I end up embarrassing myself? It won't be the first time. But he'll get freaked. Not even Muraki freaks him out. True... maybe I should. Then get to it! Hisoka gave himself a mental push and sat upright, looking his partner in the eyes.  
  
"Something on my face?" Tsuzuki lifted his hands to feel around his cheeks.  
  
Hisoka reached up and held his hands down, maintaining eye contact. It took a lot no to lose himself in Tsuzuki's violet pools. "No," he lowered his eyes and focused on their hands instead. "Something's been bugging me for quite some time..."  
  
"Shoot," Tsuzuki egged, "You know I'll listen to anything." he smiled reassuringly. He slammed down his anxiousness and nervousness, not wanting Hisoka to feel anything but at ease.  
  
"Well..." the boy stammered, his cheeks flushed, "Tsuzuki, are you... are you... gay?"  
  
Tsuzuki's expression made him want to take out his gun and fire it through his own temple. But he just saw a loving smile grace the senior's lips. Tsuzuki gently brushed a few erratic strands away from Hisoka's eyes. His hand then traced Hisoka's jawline, and tilted the latter's shin. He searched into Hisoka's green orbs.  
  
"Hisoka..." he leaned closer, "forgive me if I shouldn't be doing this..." Tsuzuki brought their lips together. The hand that tilted Hisoka's chin moved to cup his cheek as Tsuzuki's tongue ran along Hisoka's lower lip. Hisoka was startled, but as it was, it wasn't hard to just lean into Tsuzuki's gesture, allowing his senior to explore his mouth. Shots of electricity ran all the way to his fingertips as their tongues met, soon dancing with passion. Tsuzuki reluctantly pulled away, and left a light kiss on Hisoka's lips. He brought their foreheads together.  
  
"Do you understand now?" he asked, unafraid to cover up what he felt for the boy.  
  
"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whispered, feeling quite light-headed, and slowly pulled Tsuzuki in for another experience. Now he knew what he felt - he felt love. Tsuzuki's love.  
  
No words were needed after they broke the kiss - just smiles and understanding.  
  
"I think I'd better take that shower," Hisoka finally suggested, "it's almost dinner-time."  
  
"Aa," Tsuzuki agreed, smiling after the boy. His eyes flicked to the window - he could've sworn there was something there... probably another optical light thing, he shrugged.  
  
***  
  
"How's it going??" Watari jabbed at the younger Gushoushin, who had it's wings/arms folded. "Come on!! Tell me!! I can't get him to open up, Tatsumi." he pouted and leaned against the secretary, hugging him around the waist.  
  
Tatsumi laughed, "Gushoushin, don't waste time - time is money."  
  
Gushoushin then broke into a wide grin and gave them a thumbs up sign. "I think things are starting to go our way!"  
  
"Yatta! I'm such a genius!!" Watari clapped his hands together.  
  
Tatsumi shrugged, "What a waste of your money, Watari... we could have put it to... more constructive uses..." he smiled jokingly.  
  
Watari just wriggled out of Tatsumi's hold and stretched. He pushed Tatsumi out of the lab and winked, "Time is money, we all have work to do now."  
  
Tatsumi pinched Watari's nose playfully and went to attend another meeting. The scientist then pushed a dollar bill into Gushoushin's awaiting palm. "Well done!" He smiled happily.  
  
***  
  
The two shinigami didn't bother going to any fancy western restaurant for dinner - but to a small café down the road - the one which was "supposed to sell really good apple strudel", quoting Tsuzuki. The pair in the corner booth looked very unprofessional in their casual clothes, squabbling about the last slice of strudel.  
  
"Ha! Mine!" Hisoka triumphantly chocked the sweet slice into his mouth.  
  
Tsuzuki was reminded of their first lunch together, when his grudge over food had been aggravated, and the sucker sitting across him just ate the mustard-covered dumpling and got knocked out after gushing down a whole glass of alcohol. Tsuzuki burst into laughter.  
  
Hisoka eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Tsuzuki sputtered, "nothing in particular."  
  
But then... it was after that particular glass that Tsuzuki got to know the cute side of Hisoka. He cleared his throat. "Remember the first time I had to carry you to a hotel room?"  
  
Hisoka blushed. "Yeah, you were such an idiot then."  
  
"Did you know you scolded me in your sleep?"  
  
"You probably deserved it," Hisoka retorted, sipping at his cola.  
  
Tsuzuki ignore that last remark and went on, "Did you know that I stole a kiss that night?" He winked, "You were just sooo cute when you were asleep!"  
  
Hisoka turned a bright pink, "Baka," he stammered, "What were you thinking?"  
  
Tsuzuki just shrugged, smiling. He called for the bill and made Hisoka pay, much to the latter's disapproval.  
  
"I'm broke and you're not." Came the simple answer, "Let's go, I want to show you something."  
  
They took a stroll to the park, where Tsuzuki was planning to bring Hisoka to a clearing in the wooded area. The last time he was there with Tatsumi they found plenty of fireflies, which illuminated the area, even though moonlight couldn't shine through the trees. They went along the path, discussing what they should do about the case they'd been assigned to. Hisoka was so immersed in Tsuzuki's plans - he was amazing when he actually got down to business, unlike the idiot he was most of the time. "A lamp by day", Gushoushin would say. He hardly noticed Tsuzuki stopping until the latter grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Tsuzuki..." he started, but stopped when he saw his senior's heated glare towards... "Muraki!"  
  
The deranged doctor held a lifeless high-school girl, who was bleeding from the neck. The fireflies were still around, casting an eerie glow around the clearing. Muraki smiled casually at the two, and Hisoka half wondered how his suit was still white.  
  
"Konbanwa, Tsuzuki-san," he dropped the body, completely ignoring Hisoka's presence and paced towards his obsession, who grit his teeth and held his arms straight at his sides.  
  
- author's ramling -  
  
oh well. what's with me?? at least everybody's a happy couple now. Cliché or what?? Haha, right. Now I'm thinking: should Muraki French Tsuzuki and make Hisoka jealous? Or should he just be himself and French Tsuzuki anyway?? .;; forgive me - just broke my legs and went lame. Hmm. but fellow RK fans would've have realised where the title came from. ^^ 


	3. ikanaide

:: love me ::  
  
chapter 3 - ikanaide...  
  
Muraki chuckled as he brought a miraculously still white gloved-hand up to rest on Tsuzuki's shoulder. He came dangerously close to the shinigami.  
  
"Still kawaii as ever, Tsuzuki-san," he smirked, as Tsuzuki flushed.  
  
"Keep your hands off me, Muraki," Tsuzuki snarled.  
  
"You wouldn't be so cold if I had my way with you, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki crooned, "perhaps if you'd spend tonight with me I could teach you a thing or two worth learning... instead of spending your time with..." he leaned in to kiss Tsuzuki on the lips.  
  
Hisoka was beside himself, infuriated. Why couldn't Tsuzuki push him away? Why did he allow himself to be touched here and there by that psycho? It was a desolate place so why didn't he use Fuda magic? Why isn't he doing anything? his mouth hung open as he saw Muraki bring his lips together. He was raving inside - Tsuzuki just kissed HIM!! how dare Muraki kiss the same lips that just brought them so close together?!  
  
"Yamero, Muraki!" he blurted, catching himself too late.  
  
The man with the silver hair stopped in mid-sentence and narrowed his eyes at Hisoka. "... with such... riffraff..." He left Tsuzuki and clasped Hisoka's chin. Lowering himself to come face-to-face with the trembling empath, he whispered, "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, boy... I'd count myself lucky not to have been used as bait to lure Tsuzuki-san out." He leered with a touch of malice. "But id be glad to play with my old toy again... I really wouldn't mind," he smiled and let go of Hisoka, who fell to his knees and shook, sweat rolling down his neck. He could feel Muraki's hatred - the treachery, the insanity, and the fear of the victims.  
  
Tsuzuki hurriedly helped Hisoka to his feet as he kept his firm glare on Muraki. "When will you ever stop -"  
  
"Oh, not anytime soon I'm afraid," the man extracted a piece of tape, "I'll just leave this here," he gently placed it on Tsuzuki's neck, and smiled fondly at the brunette. "Don't be late," he stared deep into Tsuzuki's eyes, taking a quick glance at Hisoka before disappearing into the trees,  
  
Tsuzuki relaxed and knitted his brows. "What a sicko," he muttered, before holding Hisoka about the shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Hisoka nodded, as the cluster of emotions drifted away from him, and he stopped shivering.  
  
"We'd better take this to Watari," Tsuzuki peeled the tape off his neck, looking disgusted - on it were two paper pieces.  
  
***  
  
The two shinigami strolled down the hallways of Enma-cho and entered Watari's unusually quiet laboratory, only to find it empty, save for his experiments and a computer on stand-by.  
  
"Does Watari knock off early on Saturdays?" Hisoka asked, checking his watch. It was only eight.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head and grinned. "he's taking a break, come on." He took hold of Hisoka's wrist and dragged him down the same hall, stopping outside Tatsumi's office. He pressed his ear to the door and grinned again, his amethyst eyes sparkling mischievously. Puzzled, his young companion did likewise. Hisoka's eyes widened as he heard what the closed door might have concealed.  
  
"Well unlike you, I'm not always caught up with chemicals and computers..." Tatsumi's voice came silky and seductive, punctuated by a gasp that sounded all too familiar.  
  
Hisoka wanted to question, but was silenced by an extremely excited Tsuzuki, who had a finger over his lips, grinning from ear to ear. He leaned towards the door again, but had only managed to pick out a low moan from Watari before he felt Tsuzuki's fingers around his wrist. He looked, but his senior was invisible.  
  
"Trust me," he heard a whisper in his ear, "It's going to be fun."  
  
Hisoka shrugged and played along, and was grateful Tsuzuki never loosened his grip - the latter was extremely unpredictable in such situations... and it didn't take a rocket-scientist to figure there was a prank coming on. He heard Tsuzuki knock, once. Twice. Immediately there came the shuffling of fabric. Tsuzuki snuffed out an oncoming burst of laughter. Hisoka felt his arm tugged to the side.  
  
"Who is it?" a flustered Tatsumi strained to sound like his usual stern self.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't reply, but instead pressed his back to the wall. They saw the knob turn, and the door creak open. Tatsumi had managed to get his suit as neat as ever, and Tsuzuki marveled. Hisoka starter to worry as he felt Tsuzuki let go, but had to supress his urge to laugh, when Tatsumi fell backwards, his face contorted with shock. His attacker magically came visible, and Tsuzuki finally let his laughing barrage lose in Tatsumi's annoyed facade.  
  
"Unlike you, I'm not always caught up with chemicals and computers..." Tsuzuki imitated, his face flushed from laughing too much. He rolled off Tatsumi and clutched his aching abs, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Tatsumi got up and brushed his suit down and snorted, hardly surprised upon seeing Hisoka step in with a controlled smile.  
  
Watari laughed from behind Tatsumi's desk, "So it's Tsuzuki," he wasn't abashed at being caught in the act, "and we thought it was Konoe- san."  
  
"Hope you don't mind, Tatsumi. This baka couldn't help himself," he nodded to an almost insane Tsuzuki.  
  
"Daijoubu," Watari slunk his arms around Tatsumi's neck, answering instead, "Tatsumi doesn't mind, do you, Tatsumi?" he looked at the secretary, who was trying to scavenge whatever was left of his dignity.  
  
Tsuzuki had managed to calm down and had gotten to his feet. He leaned against a bookshelf for support and grinned cheekily at Tatsumi, expecting him to say something. Instead, he cleared his throat and smoother out Watari's tangles.  
  
The blonde smiled happily, and turned to their audience. "Hey Bon, how's the hotel?" he winked.  
  
"Nothing happened," Hisoka blushed and suddenly became very interested in the carpet.  
  
Watari looked at Tsuzuki skeptically, who chuckled and assured him Hisoka was telling the truth, making sure to add an extremely visible wink.  
  
"So what are the two of you doing here again?" Tatsumi questioned sternly, "goofing off again?"  
  
"Fortunately not," Hisoka muttered, his blush slowly draining, "we found Muraki."  
  
Watari let go of his embarrassed lover and adjusted the position of his glasses. "Anything else?"  
  
"Aa," Tsuzuki nodded, "that maniac stuck this to my neck. We were hoping you could do something about it." He pressed it into Watari's open palm.  
  
"Of course I can do something about it," Watari mumbled to his new clues, and immediately stroked Tatsumi's cheek. "I gotta go, koi," he grinned, "this is interesting," and ran to his lab before Tatsumi could say anything.  
  
Tatsumi shook his head, smiling. "Sometimes I wonder if he prefers his work to me."  
  
Tsuzuki shoved Hisoka out and assured, "don't worry Tatsumi, I'm sure you're more alluring than that any day. Jaa!"  
  
Tatsumi mused at how childish Tsuzuki could get. But then again, he was the one who provided the laughs they needed. Watari and his corny jokes alone weren't enough to sustain the life of Enma-cho. He smiled to himself as he began to tidy his desk. Office was never a good place for getting intimate with Watari. Things would get awfully messy. He took a quick glance around his office. There was still the happiness of everyone together lingering in the atmosphere. He found it pointless to remain alone in the office, and figured things would be more lively with the other three.  
  
"Ah! Tatsumi!" Watari exclaimed exuberantly the moment Tatsumi stepped in, "Take a look at this! Fascinating..." he began mumbling to himself again.  
  
The secretary pushed up his glasses, and studied Watari's monitor. "What IS this?? The love letter you were talking about?"  
  
Watari nodded, "It's finally completed! Man, this Muraki guy's really got it bad for Tsuzuki," he grinned.  
  
Tsuzuki waved that comment away idly, and noticed Hisoka didn't look too happy about it. He smiled, and brought his hand to Hisoka's lower back discreetly enough to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. Hisoka didn't look back and smile as expected, but his frown seemed to have disappeared.  
  
There were two days of Muraki's given grace time, and Tsuzuki was thinking of a nice break, with an unlimited supply of sweets... and no errands to run... and just slacking around with Hisoka... he smiled, his fluffy tail waving back and forth subconsciously.  
  
"You two better go back and keep on standby," Tatsumi said as the puppy's tears began to pool, "You can't totally take his word for it. That guy could con a lobster into thinking it was a rabbit." He ignored the puppy, which chewed on its lower lip pitifully.  
  
***  
  
"Daijoubu ka? Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as they settled back in their hotel room two hours later. The sky was a deep midnight blue, flecked with sprays of twinkling stars. He didn't answer, but stared straight up, as if trying to count exactly how many stars there were. Tsuzuki shook his coat off and took his place beside Hisoka, who lay face up on the balcony. The fair-haired shinigami sighed and sat up just as his senior had gotten used to the floor, his hands serving as a pillow.  
  
"You don't look so good," Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, seeing the youth's slender shoulders gently heave with each slow breath.  
  
"Something's not right," Hisoka sounded perturbed. As if thinking he sounded ridiculous, he chided himself, unknowingly voicing his thoughts. "I'm being paranoid again - you shouldn't take me seriously." He began to overlook Tsuzuki's presence. "But I'm just worried something might happen to you," his cheeks began to glow a soft pink, even as the ominous feel began to set into him. "I mean, I almost lost you once, and that was bad enough but -"  
  
"Forget it," Tsuzuki's voice was warm, as he planted a kiss on Hisoka's forehead and entered the room. He fell back onto the bed and called out, "It's gonna be cold out there; the last thing we need if you catching a cold at this time." He looked out at Hisoka, who paid him as much attention as he would to the sound of wind rushing past his ears. Tsuzuki gave a dirty look and called again, "I'm gonna talk your ears off if you don't come in - then I'm going to drag you to the café and clean your wallet!"  
  
Hisoka still didn't respond, and Tsuzuki's lips curved upwards into a near-evil grin.  
  
"And when you're asleep I'll march right up to that psycho Muraki wherever he is and -"  
  
Hisoka promptly stood up, although he still looked like he didn't really care. Tsuzuki grinned and patted himself on the back. He slipped under the covers as Hisoka did and closed his tired eyes.  
  
Hisoka knew his partner wasn't asleep - as tired as he was, Tsuzuki would never slumber until he was sure Hisoka had given in to fatigue.  
  
"There's something you want to say, isn't there?" Tsuzuki nervously pulled Hisoka into a small embrace that brought blood rushing to the empath's face, half-afraid of being pushed away. Pressed so close to Tsuzuki, Hisoka relieved a little of their discomfort by letting his arm lie across the broad plane of Tsuzuki's chest, feeling it's steady rise and fall. He felt warmth floating into his body, and allowed it to ease his tension (what little there was). For that moment, he breathed in the soft musk that was uniquely just Tsuzuki.  
  
"I was just thinking... when I almost lost you, I was... afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"You were just so helpless -"  
  
"Aah, shut up." Tsuzuki wasn't fond of being 'helpless' or being reminded of Muraki telling him he wasn't human.  
  
"I felt so lost, and began to wonder - what would I do without Tsuzuki? I didn't want to be alone anymore... it's been that way once, and it sucked, although I was already used to it." he clenched his fist on Tsuzuki's shirt, as he relived his grief. "Do you know how painful that was?"  
  
"But I'm here now, am I not?"  
  
"Yes, but now Muraki..." Hisoka strained.  
  
"It's going to be my problem then," the brunette smiled, "I won't make you worry again. Okay?"  
  
Hisoka merely nodded in reply.  
  
"Saa, let's sleep! I'm bushed!" Tsuzuki threw it all behind him and yawned.  
  
"Baka." He forced his eyes close.  
  
The morning dawned very bright and cold; but the only one unaffected by the chill and the sun beams glaring into his closed eyes was just comfortable, thank you very much, enveloped in the warmth of the fluffy blanket, snug as a dumpling [now where did that come from?]. When his drowsy eyes finally opened, the space beside him had been vacated. But then again, he was sprawled face down right in the middle - and he did have an uncanny inclination to move a lot in his sleep. Did he push Hisoka off? Tsuzuki scrambled to look over the side of the bed. No Hisoka.  
  
"Che," Tsuzuki frowned, where did that kid go? The bathroom was empty; Tsuzuki's eyes strayed to the two pairs of shoes. He didn't go out? His denim jacket was left on the chair, though... the shinigami's brain flooded with questions as he began to worry. Then, as a jackpot machine would stop, Muraki's image came into picture.  
  
"Masaka! Did he - Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki jumped off the bed and quickly fit his shoes on. He rushed for the door, his heart pounding non-stop.  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
-.-;; can't believe I did that. I only have one comment: probably won't be updating until my stoopid exams are over. Yup. Catcha later~! ^^ 


	4. mata koko de aimashou

:: love me ::  
  
chapter 4 - Mata Koko de Aimashou  
  
He only heard the sound of his feet pushing off the plush carpet, other than the pounding of his heart. It had to be Muraki, Tsuzuki concluded. Hisoka wouldn't have left without his jacket - or his shoes for that matter. Immediately Tsuzuki pictured Muraki, a bloody, limp Hisoka in his arms, and laughing with an unmistakable air of vindictive pleasure. The shinigami turned the corner to the elevator landing, nearly knocking a bellboy's cart over. White-faced and tight-lipped, Tsuzuki hammered the button frantically, half having a good mind to complain to the management about the incredulously sloth-like speed of the elevators. He focused on the row of indicators, preparing to dash into the first that would arrive. The small bell chimed, and he charged in, colliding with a kid no taller than his shoulder.  
  
"What the - ?" the boy shook his head clear, "Tsuzuki?!"  
  
"Huh? Hisoka?" the brunette's eyes strayed to his partner's feet - hotel slippers.  
  
"You idiot!" Hisoka shouted, pushing his senior out of the cramped lift. "Can't I even have a normal, quiet morning without you monkeying around?"  
  
Tsuzuki only mouthed soundlessly.  
  
"And as if your snoring wasn't enough." Hisoka grumbled and flung a paper roll into Tsuzuki's abdomen; a small brown paper bag followed its course of motion.  
  
"Breakfast and the paper," Hisoka answered Tsuzuki's quizzical look.  
  
An enormous wave of relief swept over Tsuzuki and his lips twitched to form a weak smile.  
  
"What are you smirking for?" Hisoka glared as they walked back to their room. As much as he tried to stay serious, he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile.  
  
Tsuzuki looked embarrassed for a moment. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he gave his usual good-natured smile. "Aaaah, you left without saying anything - "  
  
"No I didn't," Hisoka huffed, "you were too loud to even hear me."  
  
The brunette pouted. "And your shoes were still there so I thought Muraki had come by again or something."  
  
Hisoka flinched slightly at that name, but brushed it off with quite a bit of difficulty. "Don't be stupid, Tsuzuki. How on earth would Muraki be able to find out we're staying here? He's got better things to worry about. Like choosing his next highschool girl, for example."  
  
"Guess you got a point there," Tsuzuki was growing more and more embarrassed at his own recklessness. The last time he felt this stupid was when Watari practically stripped him down to his skin in front of everyone after the Hijiri incident. He blushed a little at the memory, and made a mental note as they turned the corned, not to let his imagination run as wild as it just had.  
  
Doors opened and closed as the housekeeping staff tended to rooms before theirs, and there was the smell of fresh towels in the corridor. Boy, was Tsuzuki looking forward to a nice, morning shower. He began to plan the day's itinerary as they passed another hotel guest exiting his room.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
It took a while for them to register the familiarity of the voice. Tsuzuki spun around.  
  
"So it is Tsuzuki-san," the doctor smiled, "Ohayo." He began taking moderate steps toward the shinigami.  
  
"What are you doing here..." Hisoka muttered, glaring at Muraki with what looked like utmost revulsion.  
  
The man's sliver eyes merely flickered in Hisoka's direction before they averted back to Tsuzuki. "And I almost couldn't recognise you, what with you wearing..." his gaze traced Tsuzuki's form, his bare arms, his nape. "My, my... aren't we looking good this morning."  
  
A corner of Tsuzuki's mouth twitched involuntarily and a huge sweatdrop formed on his temple. "Don't you have a dead brother to revive or something?" he tried to draw the doctor's attention to civil conversation, when he just realised that the main target, after all, was his body.  
  
"I grew out of that some time ago, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki smiled deviously as he stepped forward, snaking an arm around Tsuzuki's waist. "I've got... other interests at heart..." he whispered into the shinigami's ear, and traced the length of his arm with gloved fingers.  
  
It took a while for the absurdity of this statement to sink in, but coupled with Muraki breathing down his nape, Tsuzuki brought his arms up and pushed the man away. "You're mental," he said flatly.  
  
Muraki smirked, "I doubt, my dear Tsuzuki-san, I doubt. But I'll be looking forward to our date," he turned and paced to the elevator landing. "Jaa, mata ne."  
  
"I should hope not," Tsuzuki cringed as he pushed Hisoka along.  
  
He's ignoring me, the empath thought. But why? It's not like him to... is he planning something again? Well duh, he's planning something. But aside from attacking another girl two days later... what is he thinking?  
  
"Something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"Doesn't he seem weird?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka like he just went crazy. "Hisoka," he sighed, "Muraki IS weird. The only way for him to get any weirder is to become normal. Now that's scary. Just think, a NORMAL Muraki."  
  
"No, you prat. I mean, he's acting strange. Under normal - well, Muraki-normal standards he'd be bugging me too, don't you think?"  
  
Tsuzuki's face cracked into a grin as he slid Hisoka's card key into the slot and pushed the door open. "Why, Hisoka, I didn't think you cared!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I understand," Tsuzuki set about emptying the paper bag of its contents and sat on a chair, poking at the apple pie Hisoka bought for him. "I mean, I'd feel neglected too if Muraki just stopped bugging me all of a sudden. I guess his attention does grow on you."  
  
"Baka, it isn't like that," Hisoka frowned as he stared out the glass door which lead to the balcony. He only stopped thinking as both of Tsuzuki's palms pressed on the door from behind. He turned and met Tsuzuki eye-to-eye. The senior had his usual default smile as he leaned closer, until their noses touched.  
  
"Hisoka-chaaaan," Tsuzuki dragged, "are you jealous?"  
  
Hisoka flushed a deep red and tried in vain to push away the body that pressed to his, pinning him to the glass panel. "B-baka! Why the hell would I be? And get off me!"  
  
But Tsuzuki only leaned on him with more weight and bent down.  
  
"Tsuzuki, if this is your idea of a dumb joke it's not funny so - mmph!"  
  
He was silenced as their lips made contact and he felt Tsuzuki's tongue push against his own. Following Tsuzuki's lead, he relaxed against the door and let his eyes close.  
  
"Okay, what was that for?" he whispered and stared up at the smiling bishonen, who shrugged and returned to his breakfast.  
  
"I think you're a little too paranoid, Hisoka. It's good that he's leaving you along already, isn't it? I told you, it's my problem that he's hinging on me, so ease up already."  
  
Hisoka bit his lip. "Sure..." but he couldn't push it out of his mind completely. Twice already, Muraki had showed up in front of them and twice, he never really wanted to pay Hisoka any attention. And he'd always try to be intimate with Tsuzuki. The worst part of it all was that Tsuzuki wouldn't resist. And the only answer to that was 'it's my problem'. If Tsuzuki truly loved him then wouldn't he be trusting with such matters already? But perhaps... perhaps Tsuzuki was just saying everything. Maybe Tsuzuki wasn't serious about the both of them. Hisoka shook his head in disbelief. Tsuzuki wasn't the sort. He really needed to trust people more.  
  
"Hey Hisoka..." Tsuzuki was channel surfing, and obviously very amused. He thought the television was the best thing mankind ever came up with - next to desserts, of course. "since we've got the day free... do you have anywhere in mind you want to go? It's going to be really boring hanging around here all day..."  
  
The sky outside was a soft, periwinkle blue. It would definitely be a shame to spend the day indoors. Hisoka sighed.  
  
"No." Came the flat reply.  
  
"Okay, 'cause I was thinking of dropping by Hijiri's place. He's having a concert tonight, you see and -"  
  
"No." Hisoka said again. It was the kind of 'no' Tsuzuki would say to a plate of chocolates. The brunette stopped channel surfing and stared at his partner, who'd returned to staring out the glass again.  
  
"Uh, okay... well I'm just gonna take a shower and go... are you staying here?"  
  
Hisoka nodded. He waited for Tsuzuki to shut the bathroom door before he heaved a heavy sigh and fell back onto the bed. Goodness, to think he could still bring up Hijiri at a time like this! And you'd expect him to stay and keep him company instead of running off to some... some devil's- contract-in-the-left-eye violinist. Not that he had anything against Hijiri or anything... just that it was so obvious the guy loved Tsuzuki to pieces, and Tsuzuki was already... oh, forget it. Hisoka decided to see what his senior found so interesting about television. But it only served as a major disappointment. Frustrated, he switched it off. What to do, what to do, what to do... Hisoka finally made up his mind and tore off a piece from the complimentary letter pad and scribbled a note to Tsuzuki. He left it on the table and warped out of the room.  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki stepped out of the bathroom, hoping his partner would have second thoughts about not visiting Hijiri. He spied the note on the table and read the untidy scrawl.  
  
'Gone to Enma-cho. See you later in the evening. Have fun.'  
  
"Che," Tsuzuki smiled, "Jealous, all right."  
  
***  
  
Hisoka didn't find Watari in the lab; retracing his steps, he made his way to Tatsumi's office which was, thank goodness, open. Tatsumi was at his desk, poring over what looked like Tsuzuki's account book, where words would fill up empty lines at short, irregular intervals.  
  
"Eats a lot, doesn't he?" Hisoka commented.  
  
Tatsumi looked up. "Aren't you with him?"  
  
Hisoka shrugged, "He went to visit Hijiri. I'll bet he's buying desserts to share or something."  
  
The secretary closed the book and pushed it back into the shelf, among all the other shinigami's account books. Since the books were all of uniform width, Tsuzuki's took up the most shelf space.  
  
"So, how may I help you today?" Tatsumi removed his glasses, peered through the lens and put them back again.  
  
"I was looking for Watari..." Hisoka looked around, "thought he might be here."  
  
"Ah, yes, Watari. You just missed him. You might want to try the library though."  
  
"Thanks," Hisoka stepped out of the office, mentally chiding Watari for running around so much. Tatsumi was true to his word; Hisoka found Watari in the research section, his head bent so forward his chin touched his chest. The blonde had in his embrace an open astronomy book a couple of inches thick. Hisoka pulled up a chair across the table upon which Watari rested his legs. With a finger, Hisoka pushed slowly at the rubber sole of Watari's boot until the latter's feet were off the table. The sudden movement caused Watari to wake with a start, sputtering unintelligible things, of sorts. He stopped upon seeing the youth across him, who donned a stoic expression that was betrayed by startling eyes. It was easy if you knew how - and Watari knew how. A glimpse was enough.  
  
"Watari," Hisoka addressed.  
  
"Bon," Watari replied. "You're confused, worried, upset, annoyed and major pissed." He grinned as the empath's eyes widened. "Yes, I know. I was trying my luck, anyway." Watari shrugged. He closed the book with a dull thud and left it on the pile of books at his feet.  
  
"So what's bugging you?" He weave his fingers together and rested his chin upon them.  
  
"I thought you knew," came the blatant answer.  
  
"I know everything," Watari positioned his glasses, "Yet I don't know everything. I tell you what you have to hear, not what you want to hear. Have I lost you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which is why you don't fully understand your partner." He stared into Hisoka's eyes.  
  
Hisoka sighed heavily.  
  
"Has he tried to sleep with you yet?" Watari smiled cheekily.  
  
The empathy flushed scarlet. "I don't get you."  
  
"Oh you know... like me and Tatsumi." The scientist's grin broadened.  
  
"Nonsense. Tsuzuki would never - "  
  
"Because he understands."  
  
"Understands?"  
  
Watari nodded. He leaned in and held the side of Hisoka's face. The empathy pulled, but Watari didn't let go. He projected his angriest emotion through their contact. Hisoka felt the heat - the heat that spread all over his face, gripped his chest and grew unbearable. He struggled and shoved Watari's hand away.  
  
"You idiot! You stupid, crazy crackpot! Why the hell'd you do that?"  
  
Watari leaned back into his chair and smiled. "I'm not telling you."  
  
Hisoka struggled to stabilize his emotions, cursing Watari under his breath. "So I'm supposed to figure out your eccentricities."  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
pardon the quality~ this was done mostly during the examination period though I wasn't supposed to. *mild grin* getting cheesy, ain't it? Comments? 


End file.
